Nostalgia Critic: Back to the Future: The Animated Series
by s10127470
Summary: When NC reviews the Back to the Future Cartoon, will it be a hit or a miss?


**Disclamier:** I do not own The Nostalgia Critic or Back to the Future

 **The Nostalgia Critic Reviews Back to the Future: The Animated Series**

Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic, I remember it so you don't have to. Back in the 90s, there was this strange tread with movies, (shows pictures of Attack of the Killer Tomatoes: The Series, Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures, and Men in Black: The Animated Series.) as some of the most popular movies during that time got animated shows. Some of them were good (Jumanji: The Animated Series), some were bad (Little Shop), and I'm gonna be talking about one of the many animated shows based on movies! Which one, well it's none other than Back to the Future: The Animated Series! (shows clips of Back to the Future: The Animated Series) Based on the famous movie trilogy, Back to the Future like many movies in the 90s, got it's own animated show premiering in 1991 on CBS. So let's get oour Flux Capacitors ready, because were heading Back to the Future!...Or Back to the Past.

The plot of the show is rather interesting. Taking place after the events of Back of the Future: Part 3, it's about Doc Brown, along with his new wife Clara, his sons Jules and Verne, and their dog Einstein all moving to 20th Century, Hill Valley. But here's the strangest thing, even though the movies all took place in 1985, here in the show, it takes place in 1991. I guess it would make sense since Jules and Verne are slightly older than they were in the movie and Marty is in college while in the movies, he was still in high school.

Now let's go over the characters. If you people have ever watched the show, you noticed that Doc and Marty have different voice actors, which is strange since Christopher Lloyd is in the live-action segments of the show. Marty is voiced by David Kaufman, who is not that good at impersonating Michael J. Fox.

 _"Mega Brain Drain, Doc"_

 _"Not that Conquistadork!"_

 _"Don't get your toga in a knot!" as Marty says_

But in a strange twist, Dan Castellaneta, the voice of Homer Simpson, is pretty spot-on as doing the voice of Doc.

 _"Great Scott!"_

 _"Jumping Jigawatts!"_

 _"What in the name of Sir Isaac H. Newton?!" as Doc says._

I guess it's the same thing like in the Yogi Bear movie. There's Clara, Doc's wife, who didn't look to all that good in the first season, but in the second season when she got a redesign with her face, she looks kinda hot (the audience starts booing, with the Critic retailating.) You all thought the same thing! Your just as guilty! There's Jules and Verne, Doc's sons, Jules is the oldest and the most mature, with him having an advanced vocabulary, and a surprising level of intelligent, but he doesn't have that many friends. (The Critic yells in a surprised tone) What?! Why doesn't this kid have as many friends?! He has a dad who invented the first time machine, out of a DeLorean! And no kid wants to be finds with a person who has a time machine?! What the hell! Anyway, there's Verne, the youngest and most outgoing of the brothers, even though he's fun loving, he has done some pretty stupid shit. For example, in the first episode, Verne uses the DeLorean, and travels back to the American Civil War, without his parent's permission! Either way, I'll take this Verne over that one! (it shows the infamous ending scene from Back to the Future: Part 3 where Verne points to his crotch, with the Critic looking startled.) What the hell was that?! We also got Einstein, who is basically just Scooby-Doo of the show, Jennifer, who constantly has to tell her dumbass boyfriend that she's not cheating on him, and of course, Biff Tannen and his son, Junior.

One thing that was great about this show was the time traveling adventures. This time around, Doc made modifications to the DeLorean where it can now travel to any time and place. Many of the episodes had them travel to time periods like The Cretaceous Period, The Old West, Ancient Rome, The Day of the Pirates, Medieval England, and so front. Another time unique about this show was that the main characters would usually meet ancestors of their respective families, mostly of the Tannen Family. There's almost an Tannen ancestor in every episode! There's one in the Civil War, The Middle Ages, The Salem Witch Trials, Ancient Rome, The Spanish Arrival in the Americas, 18th-Century Australia, everywhere! And this something they ingored, the characters are usually shocked by this, even Marty in one episode asked...

 _"Is there a Tannen in every century?" from the episode, "Roman Holiday"_

But there's one thing I never got, where we the other characters? George and Lorraine McFly didn't appear, neither did Marty's kids, Marlene of Marty Junior, not even Griff or Mad Dog Tannen appeared! What was that about? They appeared in the intro, so why not in the show?

Anyway, as for the episodes, they are pretty enjoyable. My favorite episode is the 3rd one, Forward to the Past. It's a clever episode not only for the name, with it being an obvious parody on the title of the show, but it's plot. In this episode, Doc, Jules, and Verne travel back to the Cretaceous Period to try out an new invention. But trouble is afoot when they see a giant asteroid heading towards Earth, so they use the invention to destroy the asteroid. But when they arrive back to the present, they found out that dinosaurs are the dominant species as humans don't exist at all. They eventually find out that the asteroid they destroyed was actually the same one that wiped out the dinosaurs, so they travel back to the Cretaceous Period to put the the asteroid back to restore the proper timeline. What makes this episode unique it with the fact how Jules bring up they're responsible for the extinction of the dinosaurs, and how they're gonna have to live with that for the rest of their lives. This episode was also dark since early in the episode, they befriend a Pteraodon named Donnie, who in the end, Verne was upset to leave him since he would actually die! (The Critic starts crying) Rest in Peace, Donnie. You will be remembered as much as the Motherfucking T-Rex! (shows the scene where the T-Rex dies in Jurassic Park lll)

So that's Back to the Future: The Animated Series, and it's pretty good show. Granted, there are a few mistakes here and there, but it's one of the only shows based on the movies that actually follow the timeline. The animation is pretty decent, the characters are still likeable, and and the adventures are tons of fun. This was a show that didn't change the timeline (Little Shop), or was short-lived (Clerks: The Animated Series), it stayed as long as it need. I'm the Nostalgia Critic I remember it so...(but all of a sudden, the critic gets a buzz on his phone. He checks it and finds out it's Malice and Carrotjuice, much to his dismay) What do you two want?!

Malice: Hey, Critic! Me and Carrotjuice wanted to tell you that we went back in time again!

Oh, God! What did you do to the past?!

Malice: First, we went to the Old West and gave the Native Americans advanced military weapons, and showed them how to use it as well!

Isn't that bad since the Native Americans will use them on everyone other than themselves, leaving the country left to them again like before Europeans came.

Malice: Exactly! We also dropped back Ancient Rome and made Carrotjuice their new emperor! We helped the Romans created a strong military branch by also giving them advance military weapons.

But wait, shouldn't the Roman Empire fall since if it didn't, it wouldn't lead to the Dark Ages, and that wouldn't lead to Renaissance, which inspired many people with it's art and inventions!

Malice: Exactly! But don't worry, things get better.

(The Critic looked quite relieved) Really? How did you do that?

Malice: By heading back to the Stone Age and bringing dinosaurs to that era to interact with the primordial humans.

(The Critic was left with a horrified expression) WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! Your gonna wipe out the entire human race!

Malice: It's just a bunch small things, it'll be fine.

No it won't! First, you try to get of all races in America, they made the Roman Empire not collapse, and finally have all of humanity go extinct!

Malice: Don't be ridiclous! Now if you excuse us, we're gonna head back to 2010 to encourage M. Night Shmalyan to make The Last Airbender 2! Ta-Ta (as she and Carrotjuice zapped away.)

(The Critic groans in annoyance from this) Well, if you excuse me people, I gotta travel to a variety of different time periods to fix up the fuck-ups thosed two fuck-ups caused. So I'm heading...(he puts on sunglasses and a watch.) Back to the Past! (He walks off as the Back to the Future Theme plays)

 **The End**


End file.
